


Good Doggie

by takahoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Vomit kink, aged-up, snippet from our future au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahoe/pseuds/takahoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-what even is that?” Koga asks. Koga is far enough into his drunken state that his sentences are ending with growls and Rei needs it stop quickly or things are going to get out of hand.<br/>“It’s good for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Doggie

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely vile porn i wrote for a friend bc we love reikoga and our kinks lined up  
> if u like this fic talk to me @RYUSEIFLARE on twit or my nsfw @httpshinonon

“Here,” Rei slurs loudly, attempting to push another shot of hard liquor into Koga’s hand. Rei isn’t completely sure what he’s trying to get Koga to drink but he is sure that the more, the better. Even though Koga normally refuses public displays of affection, regardless of their company, he’s now playfully butting his head into Rei’s side, nuzzling back and forth slowly.

“W-what even _is_ that?” Koga asks. Koga is far enough into his drunken state that his sentences are ending with growls and Rei needs it stop quickly or things are going to get out of hand.

“It’s good for you.”

Either Koga didn’t hear him or he doesn’t seem to care because the next thing Rei knows and the shot glass is empty in his hand save for the spilt liquid now dripping down his hand. Rei brings his eyes up from the shot glass to meet Koga’s and is met with a heaving chest and lick of luscious lips.

Koga’s pupils are dilated, almost with an animalistic glow. Catching Rei off guard, he drops the shot glass. A loud shattering echoes throughout the room and Kaoru looks up from the kitchen counter to examine the potential mess. 

“Sakuma-san..”

Before Kaoru can finish his sentence, Rei stands up abruptly, knocking his hip into Koga’s chin and knocking the table in front of him. “I assume y-you can clean this up… right, Kaoru-k-kun?” Rei asks, barely shifting to look at Kaoru who’s behind him.

“Y-yeah,” Kaoru nods, sipping from his bottle while looking towards Adonis for affirmation. Sitting on the couch nearly naked, Adonis laughs heartily. He nods back at Kaoru and gives Rei a concerned look while they both stare at Koga. He’s still on all fours on the couch staring right at Rei’s crotch. _God._

“I-I’m going to take doggie to bed.”

“Sure ya are,” Kaoru says at the same time Koga growls, “No yer fuckin’ not.”

Rei grabs Koga by his collar, _Rei really should get him a new one_ , and even though the spikes dig into his hand, the sounds Koga makes while Rei drags him up the stairs to their bedroom makes the slight pain worth it. Stumbling poorly down the hall, Rei somehow manages to get both of them into his room before depositing Koga onto the floor.

“The fuck wa’ that for?” Koga groans. Attempting to make it up, Koga makes it to his knees before giving up and sinking back down to wear his ass touches his heels.

Approaching him slowly, Rei positions his crotch evenly with Koga’s face and looks down on him. _His doggie._ The blush that’s already spread across Koga’s cheeks because of the alcohol colors an even deeper red when he looks at Rei’s pelvis. Unbuttoning his shirt leisurely, one button at a time, Rei notices Koga’s hand goes to his pants.

“Ah, what do you think you’re doing, doggie?” Koga stops dead, his hand barely touching his jeans.

Drunk Koga is beyond cute and Rei can barely remain in control at this point, hoping that Koga will get the hint so not alternative measures are necessary. Koga’s hands go to Rei’s hips first. Grabbing them firmly, Koga presses his face right up against Rei’s crotch. He breathes in deeply and attempting to physically mesh himself with Rei.

When Koga starts to slump again, Rei gives him a little help by unzipping his zipper and pulling his dick out. His dick is barely hard but that doesn’t matter to Koga in the slightest. His mouth opens and Rei’s dick is down his throat in seconds. Starting with the tip, Koga licks the head and sucks heavily, making Rei keen. Rei finds his hands in Koga’s hair naturally, putting the right one at the base of Koga’s neck while the other rests on the top of his head.

Once Koga has taken him in as far as he thinks he can go, Rei pulls him down further. Koga’s hands start grasping at Rei’s thighs as he can no longer breathe properly. He needs to remember how to breathe through his nose. Rei keeps him held down until Koga remembers, sucking in air through his nose. Once his doggie can breathe again, Rei begins to fuck his mouth slowly.

The second time his dick hits the back of Koga’s throat, his doggie begins to gag. Rei knows this is normal, he remembers all the training he did to get Koga to even blow him like this in the first place. But he normally adjusts by the third time. When the fourth time comes around, Rei doesn’t go as deep and he knows he’s about to cum… but something’s not right.

It’s too late to stop but Rei fills Koga’s mouth at the same time Koga begins to empty his stomach. Rei’s still holding onto the back of Koga’s neck as he pulls his dick out and cum and a lot of clear liquid hit the floor at the same time. It’s dripping off Koga’s mouth and onto this chin and throat and….his chest. He can barely breathe, trying to get air though his nose and mouth.

“Was it—“ Koga chokes again, the final liquid falling out of his throat and onto his lap. He’s sitting in his own vomit and Rei’s dick is still kind of hard so, _why not?_

Rei takes his free hand and brings it to his dick, strong as fast as he can over and over until he releases all over Koga’s face. The white sticky substance coats his open lips and nose. Rei finally lets out the breath he can tell he’s been holding since they started drinking.

As he sees his beloved doggie sitting in a pile of liquid, coated in his cum, Rei can only think _maybe we should get drunk more often._


End file.
